In accordance with the development of electronic technology, an authentication system performing user authentication using an electronic apparatus has been developed. As an example, a method of authenticating a user by inputting a password specified by the user has been used. As another example, a method of authenticating a user using a personal identification number (PIN) has been used.
As still another example, a method of authenticating a user using physical feature information of the user has been used. For example, an apparatus of opening and closing a door lock by recognizing a fingerprint of a user has been widely used in everyday life. In addition, an authentication system recognizing a pattern of an iris or a pattern of a vein in the back of the hand has also been developed. As another example, a method of authenticating a user using a wearable device has also been used.
However, in the case in which the physical feature information of the user is shared with another apparatus for the purpose of user authentication or is leaked to the outside, there was a risk of leakage of personal information. In addition, in a manner of performing user authentication using the wearable device, when the wearable device is lost, there was a risk that the wearable device will be abused (or misused) by a person acquiring the wearable device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.